History Unwritten
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Ben has the task to figure out what the page means, but it is so vauge it is almost impossible. Then a mysterious woman is revealed to know all, and soon they uncover a piece of history nobody knew exsisted. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**History Unwritten Chapter 1**

Benjamin Gates stood in the living room of his father's house looking out the window at the exquisite garden behind the house. He had called Abigail and Riley to meet him there to discuss something. Ben thought about how he was supposed to start the conversation. The president wants him to figure out what the page means and only to trust those he would trust with his life. He figured that there was nobody better than Abigail, Riley, and his dad, since they had been with him from the beginning. He waited for Abigail to show up as Riley and Patrick waited patiently to find out what they were there for. Riley was not doing well with waiting patiently. He was fidgeting in his seat and would not stop staring at Ben trying to read his mind. Riley had an idea about what the meeting was about, but he wanted to wait until they all were there. The minute Abigail walked in, Riley spoke up.

"Okay, we're all here. What is this mystery meeting about?" Riley asked before Abigail got the change to sit down. Ben turned around and they all were staring at him.

"It's about the page." Ben said simply.

"I knew it." Riley stated.

"I was told only to trust people that I trusted with my life." said Ben.

"That's sweet, Ben." said Abigail.

"Well, since I couldn't find anyone else I had to settle for the three of you." Ben joked. Abigail punched him in the arm. "I was kidding!"

"You better be." she said.

"What exactly is on the page?" Riley asked.

"Well, it is kind of hard to tell. It mentions a city, but it doesn't give any detail about what the city is, or where it is. It doesn't give any explanation to the importance of this city. It also mentions that a battle had been held at the city, but it doesn't say who fought in this battle. Everything was vague, except one bit of information." Ben explained. He pulled out a printed copy of the page and opened it, reading it out loud. "A woman with knowledge known not, is the only one who will know. Beautiful like the Egyptian sun, she is the only one who can tell where to go."

They all sat there in silence thinking, the phrase echoing in their minds. After, what seemed to be, a lifetime of silence someone finally spoke.

"Okay." said Riley clearly confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I have thought about it, and I think the first part is referring to a woman who knows things that nobody else does." Ben explained.

"That makes sense." said Abigail. "But what is it that she knows?"

"That is something that only she knows, I think." said Ben.

"What about the last part?" Patrick asked. "It just says she's beautiful and that she will know where to go."

"Technically it says she is as beautiful as the Egyptian sun." Riley corrected. "This is a women I have no problem meeting."

"Yes, but what does that mean?" said Ben more to himself than the others. They all sat there thinking as Ben began to pace. Riley picked up the piece of paper and was staring at it. It was such a simple sentence yet it seemed that it was what caused them the most trouble.

"Why does it have to mean anything?" Riley asked suddenly. Ben stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Riley?" Abigail asked confused.

"You always try to look for the deeper meaning inside these clues and words," he explained. "But what if there isn't anything deeper."

"I'm not following you, Riley, would you care to elaborate?" Ben asked interested. Riley stood up holding the piece of paper.

"It says she is as beautiful as the Egyptian sun." Riley repeated. "I don't think the meaning is as deep as you have been digging. What if is simply means she is Egyptian?"

"You think it is as simple as that?" Abigail asked.

"Why couldn't it be?" Riley retorted. "All these clues are always so confusing but this time the only information we have is a girl who knows what others don't, and the possibility that she is Egyptian. Plus it says that she will know where to go, so clearly this is someone who will lead us to the next clue."

"It does give a vague description of a battle and a city. This women could know what that is." said Ben. "Maybe it is that simple."

"How do we find this girl?" Abigail asked. "It didn't give a name and address."

"No, but it did give a possible location." said Patrick. "If she is Egyptian then where is the first place you would look?"

"Egypt." said Abigail.

"That's all well and good, but, unless my geography is off, Egypt is huge." said Riley. "How are we supposed to know where to look for her?"

"We start in the biggest city in Egypt." said Ben. "If this woman is supposed to know things that others don't, people may have heard of her."

"The biggest city in Egypt?" Riley asked. "Cairo!"

"It is the first place I would think of." said Abigail. "If our mystery women lived anywhere in Egypt it would probably have been Cairo."

"And if that doesn't work?" Riley asked as the others began to walk out the door.

"We try somewhere else." said Ben. "The president gave me this task, and I am not going to let him down."


	2. Chapter 2

**History Unwritten Chapter 2**

Ben, Riley, Patrick, and Abigail walked into the large city of Cairo taking in the beautiful sites. Large buildings stood above the dirt streets, as if still standing from hundreds of years ago. The streets bustled with the sounds of merchants and customers. It looked as if the streets were a marketplace.

"So where do we start?" Riley asked.

"Well I figure anywhere would do," Ben replied. "Let's ask the first person we run into."

A tall young man was starting to walk by them with a bag of potatoes on his back. Ben stopped him.

"Sorry to bother you but do you know where we could find a woman who knows things that others don't?" he asked realizing that it would probably seem like a strange question. The boy looked at him strangely before replying.

"I don't know who you are talking about, but the blacksmith is usually involved in strange affairs," the boy said pointing to one of the smaller building in the street. "Most don't like to talk to him because of it."

"Thank you," Abigail said as the boy walked away. They looked at the small building. It only stood tall enough to have one floor. They walked over to the building and noticed a door that had a sign on it that read "Please Knock". Ben looked back at them and then knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" A voice shouted. They could hear things being moved around and dropped as footsteps came to the door. A dark haired, older man peeked out at the four of them. He eyed them suspiciously before speaking.

"I don't have anything you want!" he exclaimed attempting to close the door.

"We wanted to ask you a question," Ben said, quickly. The man stopped at looked at Ben. He opened the door a little wider.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"Do you know of a woman who knows things that others don't?" Ben asked. The man eyed the four of them before opening the door fully.

"Come in." he said motioning for them to follow. "And close the door."

Ben let the others go ahead of him as he stayed behind to close the door. The place was a mess. There were rags and blankets lying around the floor, and a long row of swords on one side of the shop. A large fireplace was on the other side of the room and several tables were strewn about with hammers and other tools lying around them. It was very dirty and it looked as if the man never cared to pick up after himself. The man walked to the few windows in the room and closed the small scraps of fabric that they presumed were curtains. He turned to face them and they stared curious at the man.

"You are looking for _her_?" he asked.

"Her?" Ben asked. "You know who we are looking for?"

"Yes, I am Peter, and I was told that one day a small group of people would come looking for her." he said sitting in a nearby rocking chair. "Her mother told me."

"Her mother?" Riley asked. "The woman's mother knew we were coming?"

"Yes." Peter stated. "She was only a little girl then. Her mother had mentioned to me that the girl was able to sense things. As it seems, the time has finally come for someone to find her."

"Is she not here?" Abigail asked.

"Not anymore," Peter answered.

"What?" Riley asked. "We traveled all this way for nothing?"

"Not exactly," said Peter. "I do not know exactly where she is, but I know that she moved to the United States to study ancient history. I may be able to find out the state or city she is in."

"How are you going to do that?" Riley asked skeptical.

"The mother gave me something that would help me locate her daughter when needed." he said looking around a nearby table. He was pushing around some of the tools, knocking a few off the table, until he finally found what he was looking for. Peter held up a small pink bottle that appeared to glow. He walked over to the four of them and sat it down on a small table next to the rocking chair. He grabbed a globe that was sitting on the floor nearby.

"How exactly does this work?" Ben asked curious.

"I don't know," said Peter. "The mother gave it to me and said when the time came to pour it over a globe. It is supposed to glow when it touches the girl's location."

"It's a magic potion that glows?" Riley asked.

"Sort of," said Peter pouring the pink liquid evenly over the entire globe. The four of them bent forward staring at the small globe waiting for something to happen. They were disappointed when it seemed that nothing happened.

"Do we have a plan B?" Riley asked after several minutes.

"The mother assured me that it would work," said Peter, feeling misled.

"Wait!" said Ben, looking closer at the globe. They stared at him as he knelt down closer to the globe.

"What is it, Ben?" Abigail asked.

He turned the globe some, revealing the United States. Ben stared at it for a second, but they could not see what it is he was looking at.

"Ben, would you care to share your thoughts with the rest of us?" Riley asked.

"Rhode Island," Ben stated simply.

"What?" They all said not following.

"Rhode Island is glowing," Ben explained, pointing to the small state on the globe. Peter smiled.

"It looks like you know where you are going now," said Peter.

"Rhode Island is the smallest state," said Patrick. "Where do we start?"

"How about the biggest of the universities in Rhode Island," said Ben, beginning to walk out the door as the rest of them followed him.

"Do we know which one that is?" Riley asked.

"Rhode Island University," Abigail stated.

"Well I could have guessed that," said Riley.


	3. Chapter 3

**History Unwritten Chapter 3**

Patrick went to park the car as Ben, Abigail, and Riley walked onto the campus. They were still not sure how they were going to find the woman. With the little information they had they were unsure if anybody would even know who they were looking for. They didn't even know who they were looking for. Instead of asking others if they had ever heard of this woman, they decided just to ask for the ancient history majors hoping that there were not too many.

Ben had decided that he was going to say that they were looking for an ancient history major for a company they were making. The dean did not seem suspicious of this and wrote the names of the students on a piece of paper and handed it to Ben. The dean seemed distracted with paperwork so they left the room without asking any other questions.

"So who do we have?" Riley asked.

"Well I think we can take Frank Miller and Dave Rodgers off the list," said Ben. "That leaves us with, Marissa James, Lia Solomon, and Victoria Powers."

"Who do we start with?" Abigail asked.

"How about the first girl on the list," Ben suggested. "Marissa."

"Okay," said Riley. "Where do we find her?"

Ben looked at the piece of paper.

"She lives in the dorm right across from this building," said Ben. "It also turns out that Marissa is roommate with Victoria."

"Two birds with one stone," Abigail stated.

"But are they the right birds?" Riley asked.

"There's only one way to find out, "said Ben, putting the piece of paper into his pocket. Ben walked out of the building while Riley and Abigail followed.

"Wilson Hall," Abigail read on the side of the building. "What room are they in?"

"Room 211," Ben recited. "It's on the second floor."

They arrived at the room noticing the door was open. Ben knocked on the door and heard a female voice shout "Come in." They entered and noticed both girls, one with blond hair and the other with brown, sitting on a bed with their books open. The two looked up.

"Can we help you?" the girl with brown hair asked, professionally.

"We are looking to talk to the two of you," Ben started not really knowing how he was going to start. "We need to talk about an Egyptian artifact that we wanted to inspect."

Riley and Abigail looked at Ben, not sure what he was trying to do. They stayed silent waiting to find out where he was going with it.

"Well, I'm Marissa," said the girl with brown hair. "But you would have to tell us something about the artifact."

"To be honest if you are interested in Egyptian history you may want to talk to Lia," said Victoria. "She is the one who knows the most about Egyptian history seeing as she was born and raised there."

Ben looked back at Abigail and Riley.

"Do you know where we can find Lia?" Riley asked.

"Usually she would be cooped up in the ancient history office, but she went out about three hours ago for something," said Victoria. "She will probably be back later."

"Do you know about what time?" Ben asked.

"You can never tell with Lia," Marissa stated. "You could wait in the ancient history office. She practically lives there."

"Great," said Ben. "Could you show us the way?"

"Sure," said Victoria, standing up. "Follow me."

Victoria led them through the halls and down the stairs to the first floor. She pointed them to a room at the end of the hall. She opened the door revealing a small room with a desk that sat in the middle. There were many books laying on the desk and several bookshelves filled with books.

"You can look through some of the books if you like," said Victoria. "You may find what you are looking for in them."

"Thanks," said Ben as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So," said Abigail. "What do we do while we wait?"

"Read up on ancient history," said Riley, looking at all the books around them. "It looks like that is all we can do until our mystery woman shows up."

"What do we do if she doesn't show up?" Abigail asked. "She is supposed to be able to sense things. What do we do if she knows we are looking for her and runs?"

"That's a good question, but if she senses that we are looking for her she probably knows we just want information," said Ben. "I'm sure she would realize we are not here to hurt her."

"There are a lot of books on Egyptian history and mythology in here," Riley stated, looking at the books on the bookshelves.

"So," Abigail replied. "It is an ancient history office."

"Yes," Riley began. "But notice that almost all of the books are on Egyptian history. Unless I am mistaken, ancient history should refer to more than just Egypt's history."

Ben and Abigail began to look through the books on the bookshelves as well. They too noticed that most of them were about Egypt. There was a book on China and Greece here and there, but the books on Egypt greatly outnumbered them.

"I wonder who chooses the books to buy," said Abigail, looking through a book about Egyptian mythology. The door handle began to turn and the three of them looked up as the door swung open. A woman walked in and stared at the three of them clearly interested as to why they were there. Her hair was as black as the night sky and it came down to her waist. Her eyes were a haunting gray color that could entrance anyone if they looked into them. She wore black slacks with boots that came to her knees, and a red tank top. Finally her lips curled into a smile that could be interpreted as either evil or sweet. She closed the door behind her before speaking.

"I had wondered when the three of you were going to show up."


End file.
